Saviors of Olympus
by SetFireToTheRainbow
Summary: Starts at Goode (sorry for the clique). Many new people. Craziness. Powers. No swearing. First FanFiction EVER! I am horrible with summaries, sorry again. Please read it! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! (::).
1. Chapter 1

**AN- First Fanfic! Ooooo, cookie! *hand is slapped away* **

"Hand me that paperclip."

"What? No!"

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"I don't even know what-"

"C'mon, Percy, give her the clip!"

"Annabeth, even you should see-"

"Oh would you all just-"

"No!-"

"Stop it-"

"It's mine!"

"Got it!"

"Thank you, Nico. At least you're helpful!"

"Hey!"

"And…unlocked!"

"You guys-"

"Way to go!"

"Hey, um-"

"Since Percy here couldn't give me the clip, Nico gets a mental award!"

"Why thank you, Thalia."

"Don't be mean, guys!"

"Quiet! I'm trying to talk-"

"Into the classroom we go!"

"But what if there's-"

A guard melted out of the shadows, his flashlight illuminating the demigod's faces.

They pointed to Percy,"It was his fault!" they accused.

The burly guard/janitor (he had a janitor cart with the mop and everything) squinted. In a rough voice he announced,"You're all going to detention for a month."

And that's how Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico di Angelo got into detention at Goode High before school started.

**AN- So, what'd ya think? Good or no? Cookies to those who review!**

**What's this? A cookie just sitting around? (::) *looks around* *Gobble Gobble* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for ch1 and 2—this one—I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. I WASN'T THE ONE WHO LEFT U GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER UNTIL TOMORROW! :D IT'S TOMORROW!**

**To celebrate, I will post two whole chapters tomorrow. Hopefully.**

**Here it is: Cookies to those who review! No reviewers last time…well it was only a day…u guys don't live off fanfiction…unfortunately, I already ATE the cookies! :D.**

Percy's Pov

This was SO Thalia's fault! If she hadn't dragged me along, I wouldn't be in this mess! I was studying to remember what math was, when she and Annabeth jumped into Nico and my room at midnight. She told (ordered) me to go to get my clothes on and get to class 21 right away. I listened to her (who wouldn't listen to Thalia when she was actually AWAKE at midnight) and we departed like ninjas-silently. Who knew she was trying to break into my stepdad's classroom? Now I was in trouble with him, my mom, the school, and my math problems. She totally deserves detention, but not me!

I wouldn't ever say that to her face, though, shed kill me.

"Alright, everyone, here are the rules. No talking, no writing, no doing homework…" Mrs. Curfman (aka Curfy or the Detention Master) droned on…and on…and on….

Until she left the room alone with nine teens, making one of the biggest mistakes of her entire teaching career.

Nobody moved. Not counting us four, there were five. Three guys, two girls. Then, one girl started laughing. She was Asian with straight black hair that went a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, and were rimmed with black eyeliner and mascara. Her facial expressions were dramatic and hilarious.

The other four rolled their eyes,"Alli, Alli, Alli…" One guy shook his head. He had soft brown hair and light brown eyes. He had a small frame, skinny but not that tall. He had tan skin and a green tee shirt on with demin shorts.

"Sorry about her," apologized the second girl," She is…well, she laughs at everything. My name's Lani, by the way."

Lani was also Asian, with curly, dark hair a bit longer than Alli's. She was tall, with glasses, a bright, purple tank top, and light blue shorts.

"I'm Mitchell," The guy with ginger hair, blue eyes, and a spray of freckles nodded his head at us," This is Nick," he gestured to the guy who had spoken earlier," and Bob." Bob was the stick next to Mitchell, with sandy hair, pale skin, and blue-ish green eyes.

"This is Percy, Nico, Thalia, and I'm Annabeth," Annabeth supplied.

"So," Thalia started after a pause," What are you guys in detention for?"

They smiled sheepishly. Alli had stopped laughing by now, and responded," Talking…. What about you guys?"

"Well...we kind of…broke into a classroom last night…."Thalia explained hesitantly.

They stared. "No. Way."Nick was amazed," Whose?"

"Pa- Mr. Blofis's." I answered.

"Why?" Lani asked.

We all stared at Thalia. She shrugged. Face palm.

I took the initiative," I needed something from his class. He's kind of my stepdad."

"Oh, cool. What was it?" Mitchell asked. Jeez, they're so nosy!

"My phone," I lied.

"Did ya get it?" Alli persisted.

"Yup," I held up my IPhone.

"Gimme your number!" Alli gasped, and then whipped out her IPhone. I looked around and saw that everyone else had done the same.

"Sure." I gave them my number and got theirs.

"Sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Lani begged.

"Mark your calendars," Annabeth joked. But yes, we were going to sit with them. It would be…interesting I guessed.

The detention master came back and told us we were free to go.

Another end to a fantastic day.

**So… I'm running out of cookies, so get 'em while they're hot! Om Nom Nom!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 yaaaaay! Cookies for my three reviewers….Really? Only THREE? Either u guys need to read the story or actually review. COOKIE TIME!**

**One for Kat… (::)**

**One for disneyFantasmic3… (::)**

**And the last one goes to ChickenBones… (::)**

**They're fresh out of the oven!**

**BTW sorry about the double chapter note…I got sidetracked reading the book…. If I haven't already, it'll be deleted. ****(Shame face)**

**PS it'll be a lot funnier…just got to incorporate it.**

**Disclaimer—RICKME. THEREFORE ME IS NOT = RICK.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….I'm getting a lot of viewers… but not many REviewers :/**

Percy's Pov

"So what do you think," asked Thalia as we walked from my apartment to school the following day," Are they we were sent for? Chiron did mention something about the prophecy… and there were a lot…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"Maybe," Annabeth sighed.

We approached the entrance to Goode, and, unanimously, all of us started fidgeting with something in anticipation.

I AM A LINE BREAK. GIVE ME MORE ATTENTION AND CREDIT. please?

Thalia's Pov

School was boring. It even spells it out for you! I think. First period is English with Percy's stepdad Mr. **B**lofis. Note the B. Second is Phys. Ed. with Mr. **O**akely. O. Third is Science with Professor **R**omulus. Fourth-homeroom- is History with Mr. **I**nterest (he's not. Trust me.). Fifth is Math. I HATE math. Worst. Subject. Ever. After English, of course. Mrs. **N**ewcomb taught that class. And finally was Double English and Ancient Greek. Double English was taught by Mrs. **G**ustaveson, and Ancient Greek was taught by Mr. Arroyo. Minus the Ancient Greek, It actually spelled out **BORING!** I think…

Anyway, school was… well, school. What more can you ask for (except none of it)? Lunch was cool, though. In fact, it's still going on. I have Double English next, so I'm focusing on talking…Now.

"-name?" A girl with thick, dark hair and multi-coloured eyes asked. All of the kids-there was an overwhelming amount of them-looked our way.

"Say that again?" I asked. The others were yanked from their thoughts as well.

She smiled," I asked you your names."

"Oh, sorry. Zoned out a bit there," I admitted, kind of nervously. No, I'm not usually nervous, by the way! There were tons of them! "This is Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I'm Thalia."

"Nice names," a girl with long, light brown hair with gold-ish highlights and green/brown eyes complimented, "Well, I'm Jayna, this is Julia, Ally her twin," She pointed to the girl who had spoken earlier and another girl with thick, dark hair and green/brown eyes," Paije," Paije had caramel coloured hair, in a side-braid, with blue eyes and lots of freckles. She had silver and blue eyeliner on.

"Nick, Mitchell, Bob, Alli, and Lani," as she paused for breath, I recognized the kids from detention.

"Yeah, I remember you guys, from detention!" Percy read my mind.

Jayna pouted," Nobody told _me_ that! Now I look like that ignorant little girl who skips around with the lollipop."

We laughed, and Lani hugged Jayna," It's okay, we forgot. You wouldn't be that cute anyway."

We laughed some more, Jayna fake pouting until she rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Anyway, this is Georgia, Lauren, Angelina," She pointed to three more girls. Georgia had almost white-blond hair and blue eyes. Lauren had dark eyes and dark brown hair dyed hombre. Angelina was the other blond, but her hair was darker. She shared Georgia's blue eyes.

"I'm Amanda!" A short girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled widely.

"I was _getting_ to you, Amanda! Calm it down, there, Mouse!" Jayna ordered.

"I am not a mouse! Now you're going to make my voice go higher! See, SEE!-"she continued to ramble, her voice beginning to squeak.

We laughed so hard, Nick fell. We kept laughing until, finally Amanda stopped and we caught our breath.

"This is Michelle, Kayla, and Shana," Jayna continued, smiling greatly still. Michelle and Kayla were Asian. They were kind of tall, Michelle with a very punchy attitude (**AN-punchy meaning laughing all the time FYI. Sorry if you already knew that!**) and Kayla with a quiet, studious demeanor. Shana was the smart one, doing her homework, already engrossed in the work.

"And the last one is Max. Horse!" Georgia finished before Jayna could. Max was shorter than most (save Amanda), with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. You could already tell he was very quiet.

"So," Jayna started to ask," Where's your _favorite _place to be?" As she asked this, a bunch of the group split off and formed their own circles. That left us four, Jayna, and Julia. They both started to look a bit uncomfortable, like us.

"The beach."

"The beach."

"Underground."

"The mountains."

We replied at the same time.

"My favorite place is the beach, too!" Jayna replied.

"Same," Julia grinned.

Michelle and Paije joined our circle, "Heeeeeey."

"Hola!" Jayna flashed a peace sign, but with a thumb sticking out.

"That your hipster sign?" Angelina skipped over.

Jayna nodded," You betcha."

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Michelle asked us.

"Hang out with my friends," I responded, and even though it's basically what I do every day, I still love it.

"Go to the beach!" Percy smiled.

"Going to summer camp," Annabeth became misty-eyed, probably remembering camp.

"Sleeping," said Nico, most likely because he had nothing else to say.

Paije nodded," I like to play softball."

"I like the beach." Michelle started to laugh nervously. Who knows why?

"Favorite food," Jayna stated.

"Cheeseburgers." Percy was wide-eyed and dead serious.

Jayna gasped," No way! Me too!"

I nodded, "Same."

Julia made a face." Ewwwwww you people are weeeeeeird. Go chicken." Jayna nodded, like she got the weird comment a lot.

Paije told us chicken.

"I like hot dogs." Michelle said.

We all stared at her." What?" she realized what she had said and tried to take it back, but the others just laughed. We demigods grinned.

Nick jumped into our circle, waving his hands," Herooooo!" He said in a garbled voice.

"Hey man," Percy nodded in his direction.

"What's up?" Nick asked.

"We're…talking I guess," Julia responded.

Nick made a weird face," I heard beach. I love beach."

"Eavesdropper!" Jayna accused, grinning and shaking her head.

He shot a finger gun at her and she shot back.

"Ghost comes out soon!" Julia noted.

"Call of Duty?" I asked," Because I seriously _love_ that game!"

"Yaaay-yaaah!" Jayna whooped," Xbox or playstation?"

"Xbox."

"AWESOME!" she yelled. Nobody looked over, though, so I guess it was normal to be loud here.

We exchanged nerdy Black Ops facts and live profiles and such. Personally, I find Black Ops great practice for real life. Annabeth can't seem to master it, though.

Other people came over and horror movies were brought up. I got bored, and my mind wandered. I started matching people up with whoever their Olympian parent might be. It was kind of fun. Better than class, anyways.

Unfortunately, the bell rang. We headed off to our different classes. I was psyched that someone else understood Black Ops as well as I did.

Time for my horrible school day to resume.

**Well…I would absolutely love it if u guys reviewed!**

**Cookies, anyone?**

**OH! (Face-palms) I almost forgot. If you review, guess which character I am! Yes it is me and my friends in the story. Hint-Ima GIRL. Winner will also review underneath a story idea! I will write about it! (If I find it appropriate). If u came up with a better, prize, Tell me in the review and I will most likely follow through!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 4. Tell me how u like it so far in reviews…**

**I'll give you awesome readers one more chapter to guess who I am. HINT: check out my profile page and I describe me. **

**Disclaimer—I did not make Nico… interesting in HoH, so I aint Rick. THANKS A LOT FOR RUINING A FAV CHARACTER, RICK. **

**To my friends who r in da story: I'm sorry if I didn't give you your wanted parent. I put what I thought best fit. If I feel any didn't fit, I put you in the best I could figure. Love you guys! FanFiction is great, really! Oh, and sorry if you weren't in the story, but 18 new demigods is really enuf. **

**Amanda, you were my first reader. Keep on reading!**

**Shana, you pushed me to post! What a great idea!**

**Lani, you share my amazing obsessions! TWINSIES!**

**Angie, I know you really don't like FanFiction—HOW DARE U!- But please keep reading my friend! **

**Also, should I add, Elefonte? Review the answer or tell me, I won't ask at school.**

**I don't remember who else actually read it so far, but I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for the support! Review for cookies, pals!**

**COOKIES TO REVIEWRS WHICH DER R, LIKE, CERO!(ZERO FOR ALL U NON-SPANISH SPEAKERS. Don't judge-I took Espanol.)**

**Enuff rambling.**

Thalia's Pov

"Well? Are you done with your pointless list yet, Annie?" Yes, I asked that question. Who else would it be? She was taking SO LONG.

"Almost," Annabeth kept her cool… "But it's _not_ pointless! Also, it's not taking that long! Just your freaking ADHD acting up again. And DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" She lost her cool.

We were in Percy's living room because he offered us a place to stay, since Annabeth, Nico, and I don't have one.

"Chill, guys." Nico made a point through his double-cheeseburger he was eating. With two sides of fries, a shake, and the toy, I might add.

"Nickosh wighht," Percy commented through a mouthful of the double-double. Boys and their hunger issues! Then again, those did look really good…

"This list is _very_ important, Thalia. Chiron, Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, and all of the others-"

"-Are counting on us to deliver the new demigods to Camp Half-Blood. It's crucial for the next prophecy!" I finished, doing a horrible imitation of Annabeth.

"Yeah, but I don't sound like that!"

"Um, yes you do."I protested (yes I knew I was incorrect, I'm kind of prideful, okay?).

"And… Done! Happy?" Annabeth triumphed.

"Not until I see it!" I snatched it out of her hand. Here's what I read:

Ally and Julia- Apollo/Hermes/Poseidon/Athena

Amanda- Hermes/Athena

Georgia- Hermes/Apollo/Poseidon

Lani- Apollo/Hermes

Shana- Athena

Alli- Apollo/Hermes/Dionysus

Kayla- Athena

Michelle- Hermes/Athena

Paije- Iris/Athena

Lauren- Aphrodite/Hermes

Angelina- Aphrodite/Hermes

Nick- Poseidon/Hades/Hermes

Bob- Dionysus

Mitchell- Poseidon/Hermes/Apollo/Athena

Jayna- Poseidon/Athena/Apollo/Hermes

Max- Athena/Apollo/Hermes

"Yeah… That's about right." I throw it back to her.

Percy, who was next to her, grabbed it, read it, and then handed it to Nico.

A sing-song voice from the kitchen called, "Who wants cookies!?"

In literally twenty seconds Percy, Nico, and I had raced there and eaten the whole batch.

When Annabeth got into the room she complained, "What!? You pigs! You already ate!"

"Not me!" I don't think my comment made her very happy.

Sally and Paul laughed. "Next batch is in twenty minutes, Annabeth, dear. You can get one then."

After Annabeth got a cookie and the rest of us inhaled the batch, we were ordered to bed. "Third day tomorrow! Get some rest!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We woke to blueberry waffles.

Well, actually, Annabeth did. I woke to two frying pans being slammed together.

It's a good thing we had our weapons with us, because we were attacked by two hellhounds. They were big, with gnashing, foamy fangs and bloodshot eyes. Great. Rabid hellhounds on steroids.

We beat them, but at a cost. We rushed into class, seconds late. Unfortunately, at Goode, late is late.

Percy's stepdad frowned upon us, "Late? Let's not make this a habit, now." He winked, though, so I guess we weren't in that much trouble. "Please take your seats."

I sat next to Jayna and Julia, in the back thankfully. I managed to brush off the powdery yellow dust, and scrape off the snotty green goop. I secretly laughed as Annabeth tried -and failed- to get her owl tank top clean.

Nothing else happened, except when Nico fell out of his desk in science. Percy had to yell in his ear to wake him. When Professor Rome-sorry, Romulus- caught Jayna, Julia, and me laughing, his sent us four-including Nico- to lunch detention.

Percy and Annabeth came up to us afterwards.

"There was a new guy today," Annabeth said breathlessly

"Who?" The son of Hades actually looked eager! That's a first.

"Jack." Percy used a very hard k, testing out the name.

"He has dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes, very bright. They have bits of darker blue, and some parts are lighter-" Annabeth explained.

"Why were you so interested in his eyes?" Percy was defensive.

"I wasn't!"

"Yeah, you _so_ were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not even!"

"Totally!"

"You guys! Knock it off!" I was tired of their bickering.

"With the eyes and hair, he might be Apollo's boy." Nico nodded thoughtfully.

When we were leaving, I noticed another presence. They had witnessed the whole conversation.

A mortal.

**Fin! **

**What'd ya think? Small cliffy. UNLIKE RICK'S! Not in HoH, though, that wasn't a huge one. **

**Oh, btw, Jason is in it, too, so yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. If you like him read more!**

**COOKIES TO REVIEWERS! **

**Who am I?**

**-Jk (My initials, I'll probably sign off like dis a lot so bye!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Sorry for not updating, my story was with someone else…. TWO someones actually….**

**SO there are no reviewers… U guys really need to work on that. Thanks for clicking on the story, though ILY u guys 4 Realz! **

**Since nobody reviewed, nobody guessed who I was. I AM JAYNA. Beans are spilled.**

**Ally- Thanks for the tips! I will probably use them… Cept for Lani's cuz she really luvs her parent…**

**Julia- Sorry that u didn't really get the time to read it… Hope u like it! –pleze read it here!**

**Here we go! STORY TIME! Sit down and make yourself comfortable, little children. Auntie Jayna's gonna tell you a story!**

Thalia's Pov

Next day (yay.) We joked around and actually had fun. I know, shocker, right? Heh heh heh. SHOCKer. Heh.

We were obsessing about some lame joke that we all found extremely funny.

"Why did Sally fall off the swing?"

"Why?"

"Because she didn't have any arms!"

We exploded into a laughing fit.

"Knock Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Not Sally!"

Another round.

"Why did Terry drop his ice cream?"

"Why?"

"Because he got hit by a bus!"

Wow those jokes are lame. BUT SO FUNNY! Jayna fell out of her chair when she heard the "Terry" joke. Her expressions alone were enough.

I enjoyed myself. This group was…different. They were fun. They ate together, but split up into little circular groups when forced to walk around on the blacktop. When someone got bored with the conversation, or wanted to talk to someone else, they just left one group and joined another. It was nice. These kids were smart.

It was raining today, but lightly so we could go outside. Unfortunately, I some annoying kid came up to me. She had a cake face, long brown hair, and brown eyes. She was almost short, but her shoes had slight heels, so she matched my eye level. Unfortunately for her.

"Hey, I heard you were the new kid! Or one of them." She talked with that 'I'm so much better than you and I know it' attitude. I hated her instantly, but decided to give her a chance.

"Yeah…" I responded carefully.

"Well, we," she gestured to her friend, another cake faced girl with long dark hair. This one had darker eyes, and was Hispanic. "Were wondering if you'd want to hang out with us and not _these_ losers."

I glared at her, "Thanks but no thanks. I like my friends."

She glared right back, "Have it your way." She shoved me, and I almost fell, but as a Hunter, I regained my balance easily.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life." I shoved her right back and she fell. Hard.

"Whatever, I'll catch you later, _Grace_."

"Why don't you just back off?" Jayna said through gritted teeth, her fists clenched.

"Thalia." Annabeth warned.

Well, I was already carried away. My teeth were ground together, my hands forming into tight fists, sparks flying off my jacket. "You do _not_ want to mess with me." I told her.

It started raining harder, and she started to look more uncomfortable, her sweatshirt darkening with the pellets of rain. I tried to stop it, but I was so angry, a bolt of lightning almost fried her. She screamed as it cracked the ground next to her. Funny, she was still on the ground.

"Thalia!" Percy started to pull me away; the teachers were calling students in now. The 'lightning storm' will have definitely scared them.

We ran off towards the cafeteria the teachers were herding us towards.

We sat at a table with our possibly-new-demigod-friends. Jayna and Julia were staring at me.

"I hate that Isabella." Jayna finally remarked, "She thinks she's so much better. We've had our long story."

"What did you do?" Julia asked. "I know you caused that bolt to almost hit her."

Nobody else was listening to our conversation. "I…"

Percy saved me-once again. "We'll talk after school. Meet us by the pine tree, 'kay? We've got a lot to explain." We shared a look.

"Pine trees." I muttered, "Always by pine trees."

We grinned.

Line Break Down Time!

Jayna's Pov

This was definitely on my top ten list of Things That Are Unexplained And Weird. Okay, I know it's a long title for a list… but it's useful! In second grade, I got expelled because of a student who attacked me (after turning all hairy). In fifth, another expelling because of this water pipe that exploded when I leaned on it. In sixth, a teacher turned green and a hit her. In seventh, it was the principle. And so on, up until now. Last year, I made friends and they happened to follow me to a new school. Most of them, anyway. But no expulsion yet! So far, so good.

That was until I saw what Thalia did. No hiding it. She obviously called the bolt, and her friends knew it. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were hiding something. I knew it, and Julia saw it too.

Basically, I smell fish.

And that fish smells like expelling if we're not careful.

**ANOTHER LINE BREAK?! SERIOSLY? WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?**

Thalia's Pov

Another day, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico all in my ear telling me to cool it this time, and English. All in all, it's turning out into a bad day.

When Isabella insulted me again in the halls, it's no wonder I got a 'principal's office' slip.

"So," started the principal, "How are you?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again, biting back the nasty remarks popping up in my mind. "What kind of question is that?"

He smiled, "Here at Goode, we care about our students. We try to relate, to help them through their problems."

I rolled my eyes, "So if I just tell you about my life, you'll think its all better and I can be a normal kid with friendliness and happiness and rainbows and lollipops and all that junk?"

He chuckled, his double chin swaying, "In moderation, yes."

I glared, and wondered what his reaction would be if I told him the truth. So, I did. "Well, I'm a demigod, my dad is Zeus, my mom was a drinking drug addict, my brother was thought to have been killed when he was two and I was seven, I ran away fought monsters, found two friends. I died, turned into a tree, and came back as a human seven years later. After a quest to save the world, I watched two girls die, and I became a Hunter of Artemis, an immortal girl who is the lieutenant. We travel around the country, hunting monsters and such, where I found my long-lost brother, and helped save the world again twice more. Story of my life."

His jaw dropped, and then he picked it back up again. "Has anybody ever recommended a visit with a therapist?"

**Fin!**

**How'd u like it? Good? Horrible? The worst you've ever read ever? BTW Isabella is a real person, who I have conflict with.**

**Until next time!**

**BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Whoot whoot! Wow, movin along fast, now, huh? **

**Big Shout Out to my latest follower, pineconeface666 THANK YOU I LOVE YOU! here's your cookie! (::)**

**Well, nothing really to talk about, so here's the story! Hope u few readers like!**

Thalia's Pov

Well, it turns out I'm old enough to go to therapy, so that's what Principal Triple-Chin made me do. I have sessions every day after school.

The first day, I ditched. Well, DUH! Wouldn't you do the same?

I am _so_ never coming to school. Ever again. This was actually my first year in school. Did you actually think I had time for school? HAH! So, I was not excited to go in the first place.

LINE BREAK

Jayna's Pov

Thalia called us all for a meeting after school. Lightning bolt related, probably.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting at the base of the tree, hand in hand. Nico was leaning against the side of the tree, half asleep. Thalia had climbed up onto a low branch, swinging her feet and dropping the occasional pinecone on Percy's head.

Percy and Annabeth stood when we all gathered into another circle, "It would be safer in my apartment when we talk. Just in case someone eavesdrops."

We all nodded.

Thalia jumped down and shook Nico awake. "Huh? What's happening? Fight?"

"Yeah, totally, we're against, like, four _dracnae_, the minotaur, and five telekines." She replied sarcastically, "Oh, and Percy's dead."

"WHAT?!" he screamed, pulling out an obsidian knife.

Thalia started cracking up, "Sarcasm!"

He glared at her, "Not. Funny. What if they actually come?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, and my brother's at Camp Half-Blood."

"He might be."

"Yeaaaahhhh. Tooooootally."

"Knock it off you two!" Annabeth intervened.

"We'll take two trips in my Volkswagen bus." Percy started to split us up. "Thalia, Jayna, Julia, Ally, Mitchell, Nick, Bob, Georgia, Jack, Max, and I will all go on the first trip. I'll come back for the next group, and Annabeth, Nico, Amanda, Shana, Alli, Lani, Kayla, Michelle, Paije, Lauren, and Angelina will come with me on the second trip. Everyone clear?" We nodded. "Good."

"Wait," Jack raised his hand, "Did you say… Volkswagen bus?"

Percy grinned.

I could already tell this was going to be fun.

ANOTHER LINE BREAK—THIS ONE HAS PERSONALITY! ^_^

Percy's Pov

Well, I can honestly say I lost the bet with Annabeth. She said the demigods would stay silent at most 2 minutes. I said 5. They were talking by the first second. These kids weren't shy. Jack rambled on and on about how awesome this bus is. Jayna and Julia talked next to him, in the seat right behind mine. Ally, Kayla, and Georgia sat across from them, mentioning something about running and P.E. Mitchell, Nick, and Bob were on one of the back seats, talking about horror movies and… food? Not surprising for demigods. Max was behind Jayna, Julia, and Jack, reading a book by himself. Thalia sat in the passenger seat, trying to find our way using an upside-down map.

My fingers drummed on the steering wheel, waiting for the red light, when I glanced over at the car next to us. The golden Camry held an old lady with white hair, poodle-like, green, stretched, skin, yellow eyes, and glistening white fangs. A _dracnae_. Great. Just great.

"Hey, Thalia," I started, "So, have you seen any monsters yet? Like, sensed any?"

"I'm not a satyr!" She snapped back angrily, "I just have heightened senses."

"So… like a satyr, right?"

"No!"

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Get to the point, Jackson."

I sighed. "…there's a _dracnae_ in the car next to us."

"What!" Her eyes narrowed at me, "And you chose to tell me this by telling me I was like a satyr?"

"Don't pull an Annabeth on me!"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Lean back, roll down the window, and step on the accelerator when the light turns green."

It was when she started to grin maliciously that I knew we were in trouble.

**~Fin**

**So, are they gonna die? Will Thalia turn out to be mentally stable? Will I stop asking questions?**

**Yes. Oh BTW IMPORTANT NOTE HERE RRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDD!\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Jason Grace will be in the story later.**

**BYE!**

**-Jk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, y'all!**

**BIG HUGE HUMONGUS SHOUT OUT TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES!**

**JulieValdez thanks for the review. Who do u suggest I write in? That sux about ADHD, but I can relate with my ADD. (::) cookie!**

**Kat- thanks again for the review! Did you know I have a friend named Kat? Anyway, Cookie! (::)**

**emmaoconnor thanks for following! Cookie for you! (::)**

**Fairy Tale Fanatic 4EVER thank you so much for favoriting! And yes, btw, the ocs are my friends. Oh, and me but only because I didn't want to write in my friends' perspectives bcuz I was afraid of offending them. I love them all! Anyways, here's ur cookie! (::)**

**Thank you all of my viewers, I feel like Rick because I LOVE YOU GUYS! Except im not that evil.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Jayna. I think I own myself, thank you very mucho.**

**STORYTIME LITTLE CHILDREN!**

Jayna's Pov

I could've sworn that, in the car that rolled up next to us, a green lady with yellow eyes and sharp teeth was sitting in it.

Then the light turned green and chaos occurred.

As the light turned green, Percy stomped on the gas. Thalia suddenly had a bow and arrows. She pulled one out, and as quick as a bolt of lightning, she shot the lady in between the eyes. The snake lady disintegrated. Julia and Jack beside me wore masks of shock, as pale as ghosts. I'm sure I didn't look much better. Percy swerved.

The Toyota had no driver.

The song we were blasting changed suddenly from Clarity to Scream.

Mitchell and Nick started cursing.

Others started to realize what was happening. Somebody screamed.

Percy wrestled with the wheel, shouting to Thalia. She sucked in a breath and shattered the front windshield. I didn't realize what she did that for until I noticed more identical cars approaching out of the foggy gloom.

I counted twenty.

Thalia started shooting, bringing down five before she swore, and started using lightning.

Bolts rained down, taking down everyone except one. She slumped forwards, unconscious.

The song changed from Scream to Demons.

"Cant this thing go any faster?" Ally yelled.

"What are you, four?" Percy yelled back, sweat dripping off of his 'brow, teeth grit. He was swerving a lot now, trying to get the… thing off of our tail. "This isn't time for that clique! Get the- Ah! Get the bag under Max's seat! It's has two knives and golden food!"

Max grabbed the small duffel bag, and, with careful balance, made his way towards Percy. He sat in Thalia's seat, pushing her gently to one side.

"HANG ON EVERYONE!" Percy shouted. The green lady was right behind us.

We crashed.

Line Break.

Jayna's Pov

Ok, so, worst nightmare, maybe?

Percy jumped out of the car, pulled out a pen, uncapped it, and it turned into a bronze-y sword. He helped everybody else out, and we carried Thalia, who still hadn't woken up. The green lady came out of nowhere, attacking Georgia, who cried out and threw up her arms to protect herself. Percy ran his sword through the lady, and she disintegrated into green slime and yellow powder.

We heard the march of feet, beating the ground and making it shake like an earthquake.

"C'mon, Thalia! Wake UP!" Percy shook her and fed her golden squares of something. She groaned, but didn't open her eyes.

Percy turned on a phone, fumbled around with it, and threw it at me.

"Hurry! Dial Annabeth's number! Tell her the Minotaur and his friends are here and Thalia's unconscious!"

"The Minotaur?"

"Just do it!" He ran off, leaving me to decide.

Hmm. Do the sensible thing and call Annabeth, or wait to be killed by 'The Minotaur'.

I went with the best option. I hit her number.

Annabeth's Pov

So there we were, Amanda, Shana, Alli, Lani, Kayla, Michelle, Paije, Lauren, and Angelina talking and talking and talking, Nico sleeping, and I was dozing off as well.

Until my phone rang.

I usually keep it off, but I turned it on, just on case of an emergency. Yup, it was Percy, alright. Great.

I answered, dreading the response.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth. Something happened."

It was a girl. "What?"

"Percy told me to tell you that monsters are here, the Minotaur, and Thalia's unconscious. Please come quickly! Im really worried."

"Don't. Itll be okay. Ill be there ASAP." With that, our conversation ended.

"Nico, you got a car?"

He lifted an eyelid. "does it look like it?"

I cursed, then told him why I needed the imaginary car that I wish he owned.

"I saw a van in the parking lot." Offered Michelle.

"Well, unless you can hot wire or you stole the key, that's no help to me."

She grinned.

**Okay, so fight next chapter. **

**Confession time! …This is prewritten. I am still WRITING it, but that's why I've been updating so quickly.**

**So, whatcha think? Please review, you get cookies!**

**Also, if you follow/fav, cookies r a reward as well.**

**Sorry that Im not posting longer chapters, but its kinda hard with school and soccer… I don't have much time. But whatever time I do have, it's going to FanFiction, Mealtimes, and Writing the story. And homework, but I count that as school. **

**I get that this is kinda short, but its hard to do homework, then soccer, then typing, then early bedtime. :/**

**BTW side note- I've already had like eleven projects due/being done and its Oct. 21. Wow. I HATE THE COMMON CORE. Can anyone else relate?**

**Bye!**

**-Jayna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight! Reviews appreciated!**

**Oh, JulieValdez, I will write in other Povs, just later**

**Shana, if you've read this far, don't just wait for the completed story. KEEP READING.**

**Amanda, you too. Seriously. Don't wait. I update kinda fast compared to most. **

**Shout Out Time!**

**Guest- Thanks for the review. And I believe you are Michelle because I showed u the story and u called me by name, not penname. Ha-ha! Ily! (::)**

**Auraxi- Thanks for the follow! BTW, u have the SAME NAME as my friend! How FUNNY! It's not u, Michelle! U don't know the teen titans! Not to mention u don't have an account…. Anyways, here's the cookie! (::)**

**Disclaimer- I AM NOT RICK. Sorry if I'm not as good ****.**

**SORRY! Apology time… **

**I know I haven't written in like a while, sorry. I've been REALLY busy lately. The weekend was quite literally PACKED with junk. 7 page project in 3 hours? Not my kind of day. IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! Legitimately! I just got beat up on Saturday (November 2) at my soccer game. Some gurl decided it would be fun to run into the Goalie, scratch her, and create a bruise and blood! HMMMMMMM… And another gurl tripped over the back of my head when I dove for the ball. My arms were covered in mud…. Bad day. WE DIDN'T EVEN WIN! Those gurlz were MEAN. Heheheh. Mean Gurlz. Heheheh.**

**I'll try to make this chapter longer so yeah….. To formally apologize, I made it 2,000 words! Most I've EVER written! I need to get more the hang of that… More words=better story, right?**

**Ramble time over. Story time, little childrens! **

Jayna's Pov

Wow. Percy was a killing machine. His bronze-ish sword that was originally a pen (don't ask) disintegrated monsters left, right, up, down, sideways, you name it! The snake women, weird-looking unfriendly guys (red skin, one brown and one orange eye, you get the idea), and some creepy flaming one donkey/one bronze leg teenage monster girls were all killed, no harm for Percy. Only the Minotaur (half-man/half-bull dude) created a problem for him. He pulled this trick, where he made the bull guy run into his own axe. Fun.

Percy trudged over, dirty and sweaty, clothes singed and torn. "Ask… Annabeth about… monsters." He collapsed.

Unfortunately, Percy left one more monster on accident. There snake lady hissed- laughter? - And slashed her sword at us. We managed to dodge, but she somehow wanted me. And Nick. And Mitchell. But, point is, she didn't touch the rest of them!

So there we were, backed up against that iron-spiked fence that was next to the pole we crashed into, and the snake lady had pulled out this wicked-looking black sword, coated in green acidic slime. I mean that was _seriously_ awesome. If she hadn't been trying to kill us, I would have been all like, _hey lemme check that out!_

But, sadly, the fence was literally only three feet tall. And the spikes were poking me in the back. I _would_ have jumped it, but there was a bridge, and I didn't want to fall in the wash thirty feet below. For one, there was a shopping cart in there! Again.

Back to green lady.

When she advanced, hissing her awkward laugh, she stopped. We all did.

Because, approaching us in a dark gray van with tinted windows- Seriously? Could you get more stalker like?- was a figure, driving like a crazed madman, knuckles so white on the wheel that I thought she was half-ghost, eyes as wide as quarters, the radio blasting _Safe and Sound_ by Capital Cities (Anticlimactic, maybe?) was Annabeth. Sitting next to her with a face as green and pale as… well the only thing green enough would be that acid stuff on the sword, and the only thing pale enough would be Annabeth's knuckles. Hehehe. Her eyes….

Her hissing- the snake lady's, not Annabeth's- stopped, and she disappeared into yellow powder that smelled sulfurous.

They parallel parked- very horribly I might add- and jumped out. All of us. Annabeth ran over to us first.

"Oh my gods! Are you guys okay? What happened?"

We shakily told her what had happened. Everyone stood in a huge circle. Except it wasn't a circle. It was a square! That was how messed up we were. Julia was talking, the center of everyone's attention. We were all really freaked out about it. Thalia and Percy we set on the concrete next to a kneeling Lani and Paije.

"Are they okay? What happened?" Annabeth stroked their messy hair.

"Well, Percy just fell down after he fought off all of the monsters." Julia explained.

"And Thalia collapsed after lightning bolts rained down." Nick finished.

Annabeth nodded as if this was completely normal.

Percy gasped and sat up quickly.

"Percy!" Annabeth hugged and gave him a kiss.

"The- the monsters…"

"You got em all!"

"No, no there was one…."

"I took care of it since you were being such a Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes.

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

They embraced, and Thalia groaned in her sleep.

"We should probably get back to my apartment to…explain to you guys." Percy turned back to us.

"And hot chocolate!" Nico, who had previously been puking over the edge of the wash, added enthusiastically.

We rolled our eyes.

Line Breaks are kinda boring… So say hello to one!

Thalia's Pov

I was seven, before I ran away. It was a dream, just a dream.

I was lying on my bed, ear buds in, playing _Wake Me up When September_ _Ends_ by Green Day softly. Jason, my little brother, was playing with a toy car I got him on the floor.

I heard the slam of the door, shaking the whole house. Mom must've left. I sighed, taking Jason downstairs and setting him in the living room as I made us lunch. _No, STOP!_

I nodded and lip-synced the words.

_Here comes the rain again,_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again,_

_Becoming who we are._

I'm a horrid singer, so I lip-sync a LOT.

I heard baby Jason cackle and shriek with joy, and I smiled. Sometimes, it's just him that makes life here worth living.

Suddenly, he started crying. I ran over, to find a stapler stuck in his mouth. After a moment of panic, I gently removed the stapler from his top lip. I treated the wound and bandaged it. Away goes the stapler, and Mom would never know! I set him in his crib in our room. I trashed the fancy black stapler, and breathed a sigh of relief. Until I walked into the room again. On our precious, sparkling white carpet was a bright red stain of blood.

I spent all day trying everything to clean it out, only managing to fade the now crusty, maroon spot.

When she came home, she screamed at me. I tried to explain what happened, but she hit me. I ran to my room, slamming the door and locking it.

Jason started to cry. Even though some part of me was yelling that this wouldn't have happened if not for him, I comforted him and put him back to sleep.

When he was sound asleep, I took a shaky breath, sat down, and leaned back against the wall in the corner of my room.

_Summer has gone and passed,_

_The innocent can never last,_

_Wake me up when September ends._

Line Break **X)**

I woke with a start, head aching from the horrible memory.

I sat up too quickly when I realized that I collapsed during battle. I banged my head against the bottom half of the bunk bed.

I swore and rubbed my head.

I realized that I made it out alive, much to my embarrassment. Falling in battle? Not fun.

I realized that I must be in Percy's apartment, and I walked down the hall to the living room. Percy's voice filled the air, blocking out the silence as he recounted what happened in the Sea Of Monsters. The hall was covered with pictures of Percy and his mom, and new ones including Paul. He was so lucky to have an awesome mom. He's been lucky his whole life, though, so it's just _my_ luck that fails. In every area, of course.

When I got to the living room, everyone was crowded into a circle on the floor. Only a few were on the couches. I counted, and everyone was there. There were way too many of us, though. That's why we got attacked. And I think some of them are very powerful.

Percy and Annabeth were on the floor, her leaning on his shoulder as he talked. Nico was against one of the walls, trying to hide in the shadows again. Julia, Shana, Nick, Mitchell, and Ally were squeezed on the long brown couch that fits four normal people. Jayna was at the feet of Julia and Shana, leaning against them. Georgia sat next to her, and Paije on the other side of Georgia. On the two-seater couch sat Lani, Alli, and Angelina. Kayla, Lauren, Bob, and Michelle were on the three-seater. Max was on a chair. Amanda and Jack sat kind of close to each other on the little floor space left, neither of them looking too comfortable. Amanda kept shooting him glances of hatred.

Once they- finally- noticed my presence, they stared.

"You," Ally started, "You were a… tree? Hahaha, no. I just… no. That's crazy!"

"Life is crazy." I stated grimly.

They laughed, but it wasn't a joke.

After Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and I finished our stories of our lives, Percy asked the question. "Do you guys believe us?"

Line Break

Jayna's Pov

"Do you guys believe us?" Well, Percy, to be honest, I do. I think that those monsters were real. I think that, through the terror I went through today, I found out that life is completely different. No more is just school and sports. Now, I am dangerous. Everything I have ever known is changed. I am _in_ danger. And I hate it.

After a pause, I realized that I hadn't said any of that out loud. Ha-ha. "Yeah. Those freaky monsters, they were real. And… I _know_ things like that exist, now. Like, for real. My imagination… it scares me. And now…" I trailed off like I normally do.

Julia nodded. "Yeah, that green lady was real. I didn't wanna believe it, but it's true."

"Also, you might get powers." Thalia made the others groan.

"Aca-scuz me? Unless you be pullin my weave, I heard powers." Alli still managed to lighten up the mood a tad.

"Yeah." Percy glared at Thalia, who was no longer paying attention. "Some of you will get to control certain elements based on your Olympian parent. Thalia controls lightning, Nico with the dead, and I have control over water."

"That's cool!" Nick noted.

"It all comes with a price. Our lives are dangerous." Nico added.

"There _is_ one place. For kids like us. Camp Half-Blood. We can leave for there in the morning." Annabeth looked hopeful, but sad.

"Wait, just like that?" Mitchell asked.

"Yep." Nico pouted. "That's the way it _always_ goes."

"Do you even want to go, Nico?" Thalia sighed, obviously tired of having this conversation again. It was a matter that was brought up often, I'm sure.

"No! Nobody likes me, at either camp!"

We exchanged curios looks, but before we could comment, Annabeth told him that we could go to the beach tomorrow.

We cheered, concerns forgotten.

"Keep it down over there, ya darn kids!" A cranky neighbor yelled from his window.

We stopped.

Line Break

Thalia's Pov

After plans about the beach, I left the apartment. Remember when we tried to break into Paul's classroom? Well, that activity still has not been crossed off of my list.

I called Percy to tell him where I was, just in case.

"Hey Perce."

"Um, Thalia?"

"Yes…."

"Don't call me with this many demigods around again."

"Ohhhhhh yeah…. Sorry. Anyways, I need to break into that class again. This time, I _won't_ get caught, mkay? Don't tell your folks."

"What!?" He mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "Fine… Hurry."

"Gotcha. See ya, Kelp Head."

"Catch you later, Pinecone Face."

I hung up, swerving around a few monsters along the way. I took a deep breath as I parked outside of the school. This was gonna be tricky.

**~Fin!**

**Okay, so this one was 2,102 words! Happy? VERY SORRY, REALLY! **

**Reviews appreciated. Updates will be faster next time. **

**Until next time,**

**-SetFireToTheRainbow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, everyone! Little cliffy at the last chapter… but I've been taught from the best! *shoots sideways look at Rick* *he glares back and signals to cut it out* *I make it obvious* *he sighs***

**Okay, I'm not that good at the whole *star* stuff. Tips, anyone?**

**THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL! Even if I'm a bit mean. Ask any of my friends, I'm mean to those I love. Except Amanda. JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHAHA! ILY YOU AMANDA!**

**Dear my awesome Fairy Tail Fanatic 4ever…**

**I know how you feel, when the author is real secretive *shoots glance at Rick* *he tries to leave secretly* *I yell really loud, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?* **

**But yeah, sorry for the cliffy…. It's kind of…. NO, SPOILER ALERT! Sorry, guess you just have to read to find out. :P**

**Cookie, anyways. (::)**

**Dear wonderful poppysmic…**

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING! I cannot BELIEVE you wrote all those stories! I will get around to reading them someday! **

**Cookie! (::)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick. LOOK THERE HE IS! AT THE EXIT SIGN! RICK! **_**RICK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!**_

**Heheheh. Yeah….**

**Storytime! All yous guys needs tos sits on my lap. That's too many! No! STOP! Okay, then just sit on the floor, okay! Cheese…**

Thalia's Pov

I picked the lock easier the second time. No Perseus Jackson to slow me down now!

I snuck into Paul's pitch black room. I noticed a silvery glow behind the bookcase, so I shoved it aside, wincing as it released a couple of books to come crashing to the ground.

I was taken aback when I saw what it was. It was an Iris-Message. Or a recorded one, because it was completely dark and there was no water, but I was too focused on the scene to take that into consideration.

The scene was focused on my Hunters. And they were fighting a losing battle.

The drakon they were fighting was huge, 60 feet on diameter. Nothing my Hunters couldn't take down…. But this time was different. Lady Artemis wasn't there. And, as an added bonus, the drakon was covered in arrow-proof, bullet-proof, and sword-proof scales. After many lost Hunters later, the beast was finally defeated with an arrow in its throat. No matter how nimble and quick my Hunters were, none but Phoebe survived.

This couldn't be true. This- this was a prank. A lie. No. Way.

When the realization hit, I started to cry. Thalia Grace doesn't cry. But yet, here I was, sobbing. I cried for my sisters in the Hunt, for Phoebe, who was alone until I came back, for Lady Artemis, who should have been there.

A hand rested on my shoulder. Nico di Angelo.

I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly before I could do anything.

I hugged him, because I needed someone, someone who knew the pain of losing someone close, someone who knew what happened, someone who was just there.

The silvery glow faded into blackness, and a familiar aura of power filled the room.

I wiped away the tears, and glared at the figure of a sorrowful Artemis. "How- where- where were you?"

"Your father held me back." She shamefully dropped her head.

"Then he really is a stubborn, dimwitted, paranoid, hypocritical, biased, crazy, ruthless, power-hungry, jerk!" Uh-oh. My anger was coming into play.

A bright flash illuminated the room, making Nico sink back into the shadows.

"HOW DARE YOU! MY OWN DAUGHTER!" Zeus shouted.

"You let them DIE!" I yelled back. I was probably the only demigod, god, or immortal that could ever raise their voice at him without getting incinerated. At least, I haven't been incinerated yet.

"And you would have been one of them, had I not-"I didn't let him finish.

"You wouldn't have cared!"

"I-"

"You _never_ cared! It was always about _her_. _She_ got the attention, the gifts, the compliments, the love! You were never there for me! Not even when you came back! I thought you'd be different, but _no_. This time, you even babied him to rub salt in the wound! How do you think _I_ felt? The only time you ever talked to me, or payed attention, was when I was dying! Sure, you looked my way, maybe once or twice when I helped save Olympus, but actually _talked_ to me? Never!" To say I exploded would be an understatement.

Zeus shifted from foot to foot, obviously unsure about how to take this rage.

"Every family I've ever had has fallen apart. Jason died, leaving me with _her_. I died, and Luke turned evil. The Hunters d-died just now." My voice was dangerously low.

I turned away, disgusted with him.

"I'm sorry." I turned again, in disbelief. He didn't just apologize! He never does that! But he did.

He disappeared just as suddenly.

When I turned to Artemis, a pang went through me. The Hunters really _were_ gone. This was no joke.

"I-I have to find-"

"Phoebe can take care of herself, for now. I will be with her. You need to help the new demigods."

Tears blurred my vision, and I wiped them away, probably smearing my black eyeliner. But, I have to be strong. For them.

We embraced, and she left in a pile of pine needles.

"Let's go, Nico." I didn't feel like driving all the way back to the apartment, so we used shadow-travel. My car would transport to wherever I was staying, anyway. It was part of its magic.

When we arrived in Percy's fire escape, Nico padded off, but I stayed there.

As I slid down with my back against the railing, I put my head in my hands, wondering how this could possibly be true.

**~Fin!**

**Okay, so, short chapter, I know, but quickly updated! I'm sorry; they'll be updated faster and longer then last time, mkay?**

**Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten, as you might… have…. guessed. I mean….not really….you know. (That's me in real life :P) Hahahahaha. I also laugh REALLY HARD at my own jokes…. HAHAHAHAHA. No for realz im laughing right now. **

**Okay, I'm REALLY SOORY about the not-clearing-up-how-Thalia-knew-it-was-in-Paul's-c lassroom bit. Thank you, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4ever for pointing that out! I did actually write it, but I cut stuff out sometimes because it's really bad….**

**Anyways, what happened was Artemis told Thalia what she needed to know was in the classroom. **

**In case you don't read the ANs, sux for you, you just missed out. As a second chance, READ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.**

**Cookie for Fairy Tail Fanatic 4ever! I love you, gurllll. No, really. You are the most interested in my story I'm sure! No offense guys! *calls to others* *they turn, not paying attention* *I pretend not to notice* (::)**

**Cookie for my new follower, The Forge and Dove. THANK YOU! (::)**

**Same goes for another favorite, The name you will never know! (::)**

**I believe it is….**

**What time is it?**

**BORING HOME EC TIME!**

**Sorry, that was an inside joke. Yes, Julia. I know. I shouldn't have put it in there…. *sigh***

**Anyways, STORYTIME!**

**I love storytime, don't you? ENOUGH OF THESE HORRIBLE AUTHOR'S NOTES, I SAY! (Not really, I need them :P)**

**STORYTIME!**

Thalia's Pov

I woke, thankfully having no dreams. I guess the Fates felt like they owed me for once. It took me a minute before I realized that I was on the fire escape, the cold wind tearing through me like scissors through paper.

I left the freezing fire escape to find Annabeth and Percy, to tell them what happened.

"Hey." I nodded to Annabeth, who was in our room. Along with all of the girls, who had spent the night- and will probably stay longer than that. They were all talking, Julia and Jayna staring at Michelle as she talked, trying to back track on whatever she said. They were all laughing. Ally, Georgia, and Paije were talking in a corner. Lani, Alli, and Angelina were obsessing about some boy band or celebrity or something. Kayla and Lauren were not-so-quietly discussing an issue about grades and the teachers and school. Amanda was listening to Shana rant about how much she hates Hawaiian shirts. In other words, it was very loud.

Annabeth noticed my expression. Knowing me (too) well, she understood that something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Let's-Let's talk somewhere else." I glanced at the others and she got the message.

"Anything."

We departed for the café on town.

"GIVE ME ATTENTION" screamed The Line Break

Percy's Pov

So, my parents weren't home yet. I don't even know where they went, or when they left. I was starting to worry. Nico came up to me in the chaos of the boys' room.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" he asked, sparking my curiosity.

"What?"

His eyes widened. "Oh… I, well… she'll tell you… I'd better not… it wasn't my business in the first place, anyways."

"Who, Nico?"

He grimaced.

"Who." I was getting angry.

He shook his head, not telling me.

Okay, tip for the future, _**DON'T**_ set me off. I will get angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry!

I literally shook Nico like a child, screaming, "What! What! Tell Me!"

Everyone was staring at us and laughing. It was kinda funny.

"OK OK STOP!" Nico finally gave in. "Ask Thalia what happened, but do NOT tell her I told you that something happened last night."

One of the guys snickered.

I turned in the direction of the noise, biting back a grin. "**I** get it. But don't mention it to her or she'll break your nose."

When I left the room to find Thalia or Annabeth, I didn't find either of them. They must've left the house, so I made breakfast for everybody. Or tried to.

When I burned the sausages (and set the stove on fire, thank you dad for my powers), the girls came rushing in, and some of them tried to fix it. With virtually the same results. So, after a long time, everyone got hungry and we ordered pizza. A demigod's best friend.

After everyone finished the entire three boxes in under five minutes (pigs), I got a call from Annabeth telling me that her and Thalia we just gonna go to camp immediately and skip the beach. She said that we should go, though.

When I announced the news, everyone cheered and rushed to the bathrooms to get on their suits.

This was gonna be a long time before we left.

Line Break

Annabeth's Pov

I had never seen Thalia so distressed, except for when she found out that Luke was a traitor, or when she heard he was dead.

It was actually scary.

Thalia is really powerful. If she is put off, something _had_ to be really wrong.

When we ordered hot chocolate, she didn't even touch it. "Last night I broke into the class again." She explained everything, and I soon understood why she was so unlike herself.

The Hunters, her sisters, were dead.

I called Percy, and we skipped the beach. I doubted Thalia would even like the beach, anyways. Plus, Chiron really needed to hear this.

Line Break

Jayna's Pov

I was in Percy's living room, sitting with my back against the wall, eavesdropping into others' conversations as everybody waited for everyone else to get ready. The line for the bathroom was about a block long. I was one of the first in, so now I sat in my rash guard and shorts over my bathing suit. I rested my head against the wall, my corner protecting me.

I have always felt as if corners were good. You could hideout and nobody would notice you.

"Did you hear? One Direction's having a concert right here, tomorrow!"

"What! No way!"

I skipped that conversation, for my love for One Direction was just mediocre.

"The waves will be awesome!"

"Yeah, totally! And I looked up the weather, it'll be perfect, really hot, but the water's warm."

"You looked up the weather, really?"

"Well, I was bored."

"SURE."

"Hey!"

I sat up as Julia approached.

"Hey. What's Little Wimpy doing sitting by herself, in the corner?" She asked.

I sighed. Little Wimpy was my horrible nickname I earned. We were at a block party and there was this big trampoline/bungee cord awesomeness. It was about as tall as a two-story house, and Julia and I decided to go on it. She did tons of amazing flips and stuff, but when I got on; I realized I had a fear of heights. I was frozen, just waiting for the ride to end and the guy to stop it. So, I was named Little Wimpy.

"It's nice in the corner, sitting here. I can listen to everyone else." I responded.

"That's called eavesdropping." She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, a thing I tend to do a lot. "Yeah, I know…. It's just… you know…"

"No, I don't."

"It's it's it's… NICE. That's what I wanna say…Yeah…." I stuttered.

She sat next to me and we watch the others, laughing at the others' lame actions.

Eventually, the wait was over and we left. After the long bus ride (the driver kicked us out for being too noisy-_Alli_- and we had to walk the next five blocks), we got to the beach. It was empty, strange for a Saturday.

Somebody blasted their IPad, playing _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)_ by _Fall Out Boy_.

Mitchell and Percy were surfing, and Nick, Julia, Michelle, Ally, Paije, Georgia, Jack and I were boogie boarding. Amanda, Kayla, Lauren, Angelina, Shana, Max, Alli, and Lani were standing in the shallow water, talking. Nico and Bob were on the shore, eating (of course).

We had an amazing time. We found a fish, and we threw it in the ocean, and swam out to go find it. We named it Gabby. One time, we looked forever, and we just couldn't find it! Eventually, after a half an hour (or what felt like it), Nico, who hadn't TOUCHED the water, found her on the sand.

Two points to make about our game:

It wasn't a _real_ fish, it was some kid's fake pool toy that floats.

We aren't five physically. Maybe mentally, though! (**AN haha its so true.**)

It was completely sunny, all day, except one time, where Ally accused Julia of stealing her coke. The sky turned stormy and gray, and it almost rained until the conflict was solved. Turns out, their cokes were both drank by Georgia.

One time, when we were in the water, something completely strange happened. There's this game we play, where Nick and I try to 'control the waves' and push people down. Splashing each other and soaking those who don't want to get all wet.

We were doing that now, and we accidentally set off our powers. I think. When I soaked him, I literally brought up a geyser that drained this one part of the sea and rained it down n top of his head. He got a bit mad, and almost crushed me with a ten-foot wave, which I dived into to avoid.

Percy broke us apart. "Whoa, whoa! Stop!" He pushed us away from each other. Usually, I can control my anger, but this time I was completely carried away. "You guys are finally getting your powers, but don't use them against each other!"

"Powers?" Julia asked, testing out the word.

"Yeah, and I think you guys are my half-siblings. Your dad is Poseidon."

Line BREAK!

Thalia's Pov (a few hours earlier)

We didn't go to the beach (yes!)

Instead, we got to tell Percy what happened, and WHY we weren't going, which is almost worst.

Okay, Annabeth called him, but I could just imagine his expression, so it wasn't even as good as it was bad.

We left for camp on Pegasi (yippee.)

While Annabeth wanted me to fly high, I flew as low as possible, just above the skyscrapers, hanging on tightly to Porkpie's neck. I hate heights.

"C'mon, Thalia! The mortals will see you!"

"N-no way! I'm good all the way up here!"

We finally landed in the grassy fields of the camp, me jumping off Porkpie's back. He snorted indignantly.

"Heights… are not made for me." I apologized.

"Um, they kinda are…" Annabeth contradicted until I gave her a death glare.

The horse snorted and both Annabeth and Porkpie rolled their eyes.

"Whatever." I scoffed, and stormed away.

Before I knew it, I was up against the Big House. I took a deep breath, but my feet kept walking, and soon I was in front of Mr. D, in his revolting Hawaiian top and bright snot green sweat shorts.

"Um, hi?" I started awkwardly.

Mr. D sighed, as I have just interrupted his all-important _pinochle_ card game with Chiron. "Ah, my _wonderful_ sister is back, with _wonderful_ news from her and her _wonderful_ Hunt." I forgot I was related to this… well, he can hear my thoughts, so I won't think what I was gonna say.

"Actually, just-just me this time."

Chiron recognized my expression of pain, and acted before Dionysus could create another sarcastic remark. "Come inside."

He changed back into horse form, and ducked as he clopped through the door of the Big House. I don't like it when he's that tall. Makes him more intimidating.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"No."

He sighed, and cut to the chase. "What happened."

It was more of an order than a statement, and I explained what happened. For the third time, I relived my loss.

Chiron's tail flicked nervously. "Why don't you talk with your brother. He's here, staying for a couple more months before he will leave for Camp Jupiter again."

I could tell it was an 'invitation' to leave, so I nodded, swallowed down the lump in my throat, and left to find Jason. Oh, and Annabeth, too, if she comes along.


End file.
